


Oblivious Nature

by akirasun



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, OT3, Oblivious Thomas, babby daddy minho, babby daddy newt, pregnant thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Minho are the ones to notice that something is wrong with Thomas before he even realizes there's something different to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious Nature

**Author's Note:**

> For Sydney

Thomas always seemed to be oblivious to what was going on. HE was in his own little bubble where the world at large didn't seem to affect him. All he cared about was Minho and Newt and if all was well with them, Thomas was happy. So it came as no real surprise to Minho that Thomas to not pick up on the small changes going on with his own body. First, he was constantly nauseous, and unable to keep anything down for any length of time. Minho often found himself rubbing Thomas' back while he retched into the toilet, his face green around the edges. Newt was the one to notice that once the nausea began to subside finally, Thomas would put interesting food combinations together. His current favorite was chocolate ice cream with diced pickles and strawberry sauce on top. Thomas looked absolutely delighted as he ate his desert while Minho and Newt looked on in horror.

"What's the matter?" Thomas asked, his mouth full of food. Minho grimaced slightly and Thomas took the hint to swallow before speaking again. "You look like I've just grown a second head."

"Have you seen what you're eating?" Minho asked, sarcasm dripping off his words. Thomas blushed into his bowl, which instantly made Minho regret his words. "I'm sorry, if you like it, that's all that matters." Minho eased onto the couch next to Thomas while Newt took up the spot on the other side.

"I'm sorry, I know it looks gross but at the same time it tastes so good. I'm freaked out by all the stuff I find myself eating. I go from hot to cold so easily anymore and my moods to be all over the place. Plus, I'm horny as hell and I think I've gained ten pounds in the last two months which is worrying me," Thomas gushed n a rush of words. Newt placed the grocery bag he'd brought in with him on Thomas' lap with a knowing smile. "What's this?"

"I have a feeling I know what's going on and this will prove it. I hope," Newt explained. Thomas opened the bag and slowly pulled out the box that lay inside.

"A pregnancy test?" Thomas asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, a pregnancy test. Go on, the directions are on the back on what you need to do," Newt encouraged.

"I'm not pregnant. I think I would know if something like that happened," Thomas said, a pout forming on his face. Minho and Newt gave him identical snorts of laugher at the statement which only frustrated Thomas more.

"You aren't the most observant person, Thomas. If it doesn't happen to Minho or myself, you don't seem to know what goes on around you," Newt soothed. Minho wrapped his arms around Thomas waist and pulled until he sat on Minho's lap.

"And we love that you care and worry about us so much but right now, you need to worry about yourself, too," Minho added while he splayed ah hand over Thomas' abdomen. "Because this is a part of all of us. Take the test so we can know for sure?"

"Yeah, okay," Thomas breathed out. He eased himself out of Minho's lap and made his way to the hall bathroom. The three minutes it took for the test to spit back the results felt agonizing but the surprised shout from Thomas brought them to his side instantly.

"Winner, winner, chicken dinner!" Minho swung Thomas in the air while peppering kisses over his face and neck. Newt dropped to his knees and pressed his ears to Thomas stomach once he found his feet again. "I'm going to be a dad."

"We're all going to be dads," Newt corrected, a grin lighting up his features. "Want some more ice cream?"

"I've got a better way to celebrate!" Thomas offered with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. "And you won't think it's disgusting when I swallow you both whole!"


End file.
